User talk:Phuocphuc46
, you stalker.}} Phuocphuc46's talk page Greetings, hi, and Phuocphuc46 greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here if you are editing this page to reply, or if leaving a message, type it in the box on the top right. *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *If it is a question, I will answer it in . If it's about some sort of collaboration, requests, anything besides questions, or just want to strike up a conversation, I will answer in this page. *This talk page is email-sensitive, so if you sent me a message while I'm active, I'll most likely reply in less than 6 minutes. *And finally, have fun editing, chatting, and everything here and everywhere in general. No smile face for this. Archives ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle For Dream Inanimate Insanity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Long time no see Phu0cphuc464646464646 Do you actually still use this website? I see a lot of new contributors (I think that's the word) here. Are any of the people who used to be here (eg. Minh6969, Unicorn, etc.) still here? Anyway, I stopped using this website because now I actually have a social life (SURPRISE SURPRISE). Do you still remember those mihns (this is not considered profanity right) NLG343 and TOG2 fighting over some stupid "collab"? --KappaMeister123, here's where I store all my stupid message junk which is less worth reading than Twilight-- HOLD UP forget I said anything, uh, I totally read all my mail uh never mind-- what also will you return for real mihn the cool boy talk here 13:54, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Oh, NLG343 is still fighting with someone else over something else. Haven't changed a bit, really. Minh6969, Young Little Unicorn, Lilly Blocks, etc., left after you did as well, leaving me the only admin here. Sad :( Pikmin is still here, which is also sad. Some of the new contributors aren't shabby at all, they're great fun to have around. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) NLG343 still fighting with people? That is just great banter. *sigh* No Bfdi, I most certainly will not return for real, because I have a life :) --KappaMeister123, here's where I store all my stupid message junk which is less worth reading than Twilight-- HOLD UP forget I said anything, uh, I totally read all my mail uh never mind-- Kinda miss you admins though, getting lonely here, between the two lesser of, uh, evils. Maybe college will finally drag me away? Who knows Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:07, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Do you still use your Skype? --KappaMeister123, here's where I store all my stupid message junk which is less worth reading than Twilight-- HOLD UP forget I said anything, uh, I totally read all my mail uh never mind-- No, we all changed to a site called "Discord" now. I tried friend-ing YLU on Skype, but looks like he doesn't reply Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:10, June 4, 2017 (UTC) No I'm just an illiterate piece of garbage. I'll fix it. -NiHaoGuylan (talk) 13:41, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Jordan keeps on editing my pages without permission. Can you tell him to stop? Thanks!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:15, June 15, 2017 (UTC) BPI Sign-Ups Sign Up Here -> Ball Pool Invasion BM44 Can you warn him about swearing, just saying. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 17:02, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Edit war Ummm, I'm having trouble with my Non-Objects page, because I want it to be something else, but JoeJoe won't stop editing my page, even though I didn't want anyone to edit it at all. Please respond: The School-girl Braixen (talk) 18:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :I told you I'm not an admin anymore Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 18:57, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'll note Pikmin then. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 18:58, June 26, 2017 (UTC) wat Ok, what is that name? Im GameyAnimationsOfficial. I own the youtube channel too. I know who you are, GameyAnimations. Nice to have you back. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 03:33, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Alexandra Fedorova Do You Remember Alexandra Called Me A Dense FOR JUST PUTTING HIM IN THE WORST USERS LIST DT1 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 ??? (talk) 01:08, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, so... uh...? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 03:51, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Are you alive? Phuocphuc46, are you alive? Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! NVM Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:10, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday PP46! Sorry if I was late. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:25, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it was still September 6th where you lived, right? Everything is fine. Thanks a lot, Cutiesunflower. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 04:08, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Your Welcome Catbug fan. Though it happened yesterday. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:07, September 7, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 19:06, September 7, 2017 (UTC)Happy Birthday, Mr. 46. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy birthday my good friend! :D Welcome Back! Do you still remember me? Your favourite Pine Tree! Yeah, i left when a guy banned my account wrongly, but now I am Back! Many things have changed throught the months. YLU Left Braixen kinda left, NLG I don't Know?! But we can chat sometime? *The Pine Tree*ROMANIA!* 11:29, December 22, 2017 (UTC) I should be saying that to you. Nice to have you back, and sure. I go on the BFDI Wiki Chat more frequently than this one, so we can talk there. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:06, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Congrats, bud, you've successfully haunted my dreams. :) Congrats, you've successfully haunted my dreams, you have deleted one of my pages. You know I have photographic memory, this means I won't be able to forget it, it will be PERMANENT. Signed by: Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 21:45, April 19, 2018 (UTC) I want to know your icon. Please tell me, who is that character on your icon? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:30, July 2, 2018 (UTC) I actually don’t know either... I just found it somewhere on the Internet, though I’m sure she’s an OC. Sorry not being able to help you Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:47, July 2, 2018 (UTC) its amy sorel from soulcalibur Right. Cheers Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:27, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi Nagisa Cute of Assassination School. How's your day? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:32, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi milky way 15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC)~~ sorry 2 many signatures :( TicketyTocFanatic VGCP AUTTP (talk) 15:17, February 2, 2019 (UTC) what the hell Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:19, February 2, 2019 (UTC) I wanna fun TicketyTocFanatic VGCP AUTTP (talk) 13:35, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Well you're not gonna find fun here Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:34, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Blocked You Are Shut Up on BFDI Wiki Indeed I Am Shut Up Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:54, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Your user name or IP address has been bember for you. The block was made by Gian michael cacal. Reason given: Bembers a Add A Page Start of block: 22:54, March 24, 2019 Expiry of block: 22:54, April 24, 2019 Intended blockee: Phuocphuc46 Block ID: #3172 Current IP address: 110.54.195.243 You can contact Gian michael cacal or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. how are you number #7 on the wiki and you JUST joined today?! AdidasSpartan (talk) 15:57, May 6, 2019 (UTC)AdidasSpartanAdidasSpartan (talk) 15:57, May 6, 2019 (UTC) That’s strange, I thought I’ve joined this wiki for almost 4 years Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 17:02, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Super hurt/super heal ready! In my Hurt and Heal you have a superhurt/superheat charged up. Go to the page and use it :) --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 08:45, August 2, 2019 (UTC) ButterBlaziken230’s Hurt And Heal: Notification I’m sorry about the fact that it said you could not do anything. You actually can use something; it just wasn’t updated. Go here to use your Super Hurt and Super Heal! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:07, August 4, 2019 (UTC) I want to be an admin I want to be an admin So, I’ve been thinking recently, what if I was an admin? Personally, I think I would be a good admin for the following reasons: *'I am active a lot -' I am active pretty much everyday on the wiki, so I always have the chance to block people. *'Having to get admins -' A lot of the time, I might run into a troublemaking user, so I tell an admin to block/warn them, but they usually never reply. If I was able to block them independently, it would be a lot nicer. *'Lots of people respect me -' Many people like Vemsa, SarancthaTFFM, HarrisTsang720 and Chikako The Meowstic respect me, and they all probably think I’d be a good admin. If I have this respect from them, then it means that I am a well-liked user and would be a good admin that people would rely on to block people. *'I can delete pages -' I’ve put the Candidates For Speedy Deletion template on SO many pages, but they never get deleted. If I had admin or even content mod, I could clean up the wiki too! *'You’re leaving in late September -' So, I heard that you are leaving the wiki in late September of 2019, which is a shame. If you could give me admin, I could take over for you! This isn’t necessarily a reason WHY I’d be a good admin, but it’s still something to note. Sure, I’d start out as a rookie, maybe seeking help from you or Meowstic, but I think that over time, I could become a staple of the Object Shows Community’s administration. I sent this message to infinity, too. Thank you for reading this, and send me a reply on my talk page when you receive this! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 09:03, August 15, 2019 (UTC) personally for some reason i think ButterBlaziken should only become a content mod. Hi, i'm Vemsa. Talk to me if you dare. 15:03, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so so much for admin! I’m going to use my powers wisely. Anyways, I’m going to go delete some pages. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 15:27, August 15, 2019 (UTC)